The summer that changed her life
by ausllylover215
Summary: Ally was a shy girl all her life when she started her freshman year at miami high she was bullied and teased my everyone. When summer came around she never knew her life was going to change. I wonder what everyone at miami high will think.


**Hey everybody, i finally decided to start writing a another austin and ally fan fiction. Please review and let me know if you would like me to continue writing. :) Hope you like it!**

Central Miami High school, last day before summer break.

**Ally's POV**

Dear, diary/song book

Its the last day of school and i can say i survied freshman year well thats if i can make it out of last period without being trampled. This year was horrible if i wasnt invisible i was made fun of. I havent made any friends yet but i still have hope for next year. Anyways at least i can look forward to a summer of reading and writing songs. Thats all for now diary catch you later.

I look up at the clock just 5 more minutes and i can go home. Suddenly i can't see the clock anymore someone i standing in front of me.

Trish(head cheerleader): hey loser why dont you not come back in september. Its not like if anybody will notice that your gone. Well one person will notice.

Ally: who ?

Trish: anyone who sat behind you.

Ally: huh?

Trish: now we can see the board without your fat blocking our view.

Everyone in the class laughs.

Ms. Santiago: settle down class just a few more minutes and you can go.

I sink into my seat and start to cry and finally i hear the bell. I am finally free from this horrible place. I stay my seat until everyone else is gone and then i get up to leave.

Mrs. Santiago: enjoy your summer Ally, i hope i will see you next year. You where one of my best students.

Ally: don't worry my parents wouldnt let me transfer out of this school. Its one of the best schools in miami.

Mrs. Santiago: good!

I walk out of the classroom and everybodies gone. Im not shocked everyone said good bye to their friends. I walk outside and see my dad waiting in the parking lot for me.

Ally: hey dad.

Mr. Dawson: Hey sweetie how was your last day?

Ally: i am just glad that its over.

Mr. Dawson: awe sweety what happened.

Ally: i dont want to talk about it dad.i dont have to hear about or see anyone from school until september.

Mr. Dawson: ok allygator.

When we got home I went straight to my room. I laid down on my bed to write in my diary.

Dear diary, its finally summer! Time to start reading my favorite books, and writing songs that i will one day sing if i ever get over my stage fright. Well until later my paper filled friend.

I hide my diary and i grab a book but before i can read it theres a knock on my door.

Mr & Mrs. Dawson: hunny can we come in?

Ally: sure

Mrs. Dawson: sweetie we have a surprise for you.

Ally: omg are you going to let me transfer?

Mr. Dawson: of course not Allygator.

Ally: then what is the surprise?

Mrs. Dawson: We are going on vacation

Ally: where are we going ?

Mr. Dawson: well me and your mother are going a carribean cruise for the whole summer and you are going on the teen active cruise.

Ally: so your not only ditching me for the summer but your also sending me to fancy fat camp on a cruise!

Mrs. Dawson: honey its not fat camp its a fun cruise for teens.

Ally: whatever i dont want to go i rather stay home and read.

Mr. Dawson: hunny you don't have a choice. We are dropping you off at the ship tomorrow so pack your bags.

Ally: ugh fine!

Mrs. Dawson: Don't worry sweetie your going to have an amazing summer. You dont even have to pack your old clothes because i bought you a whole new summer wardrobe. We are also giving you a debit card so you can buy what ever you want during your trip.

Ally: ok but im still not happy that you are ditching me.

: ally you will have a blast without us. Trust me!

They shut the door and i begin packing the clothes that my mother just bought. When i finished packing i grabbed my diary.

Dear diary, i just got the worst news ever. I am going to a fancy fat camp on a cruise alone while my parents will be relaxing in the caribbiean having i blast. How could they do this to me? They know i have trouble making friends. This will officially be the worst summer ever!

I put my diary under my pillow and fell asleep.

Mrs. Dawson: wake up sweetie it's time to go.

Ally: ughh... I'm up I'm up, come on mom do I really have to go. Can't I just stay home? its not like if I have any friends to throw a raging party.

: honey its not that we we don't trust you. We just want you to have an amazing Summer, even if it's without us.

Ally: ughh fine!

I get out of bed and change into a white summer dress with pink flowers with a pair of pink flowered sandals i brush my my teeth and wash my face and go me my parents in the kitchen.

Mr. Dawson: hi hunny you must be hungry you missed dinner last night

Ally: yeah i am, i was too upset to eat last night but now i am fine.

Mrs. Dawson: good because i made you a delicious breakfast.

I sit down at the table and my mom serves me pankcakes, eggs, bacon, and hashbrowns. Yummy!

When i finish eating i place my plate in the sink and my dad goes upstairs and grabs my luggage.

I run upstairs to grab my diary because i go nowhere without it and then head to the car. When we get to the boat i sigh and get out of the car. My parents follow and help me with my bags. i give them hugs and say my good byes and get on the cruise ship. I immediatly check my ticket so i can find my room. I see top deck room 106A. As i am walking around to find my room i bump into this really cute guy.

Ally: Oh my gosh im so sorry.

Cute guy: nice name can i call you can i call you omgiss for short lol.

Ally: hahaha oh no my name is Allyson but people call me Ally... And im sorry fro bumping into you i wasnt paying attention.

Cute guy: im Dallas its nice to meet you Ally and its ok i wasnt paying attention either.

Ally: would you happen to know where 106A is ?

Dallas: well i just came from 106b so im guessing it shouldnt be to hard to find.

Ally: Thats great!

Dallas: me living across the hall or that i know where your room is ? Lol

Ally: That you know where my room is... well both lol i actually dont know anymore haha.

Dallas: its ok im just messing with you well let me help you with those bags Ally.

Ally: thanks we reach my room and i swipe my room card and we walk in.

Dallas: nice room, looks like mine when i got on last week in texas.

Ally: hahaha your name is dallas and your from texas.

Dallas: lol yeah i was born in florida and moved to texas a few years ago. But it was funny of you to notice.

Ally: sorry im not really good at keeping a conversation i dont have any friends back home.

Dallas: why not ?

Ally: because people say i am a fat nerd with bad sense of style.

Dallas: well they are wrong because the girl that i see has great fashion sense is funny so not a nerd and you are not fat.

Ally: (blushing) thank you Dallas you are the nicest person ive met since i moved to miami last year.

Dallas: well you are the nicest and funniest and prettiest girl ive met on this boat.

Ally: let me guess im the only girl on this ship ?

Dallas: of course not i meant what i said.

Ally: i actually didnt want to get on this cruise i thought it was a glorified fat camp on water. But now i can see that its not that at all.

Dallas: well im glad your parents forced you to come or i would've never met you.

Ally: me too.

Dallas: so do you want to go check out the ship to see what activities we will be enjoying for the rest of the summer ?

Ally: Sure

Dallas: awesome ! Well im going to grab my wallet and my map of the boat which includes a list of the places that we can stop at.

Ally: ok just knock on my door when your ready to go.

Dallas: ok.

I immediatly grab my diary from my bag a begin to write.

Dear diary: omg! This summer might actually be the best time of my life. I've been on the boat for half an hour and i've already made a very attractive friend. Hope im not just dreaming well catch you later diary.

Knock knock knock... just on time.

I go to the door to let Dallas in. But it wasn't dallas it was a a woman.

Zoey: hi i'm zoey i am the cruise event coordinator. I am here to inform you that, we are meeting on the sky deck in ten minutes for a presentation on this cruise.

Ally: ok i will be there thank you.

Zoey see you in 10

I was about to shut the door when a foot stopped it and pushed the door open.

Dallas: so quick to shut me out lol

Ally: no of course not i just didnt know you where out of your room yet.

Dallas: i know i was just messing with you.

Ally: so it seems like we have to postpone our plans because we have a presentation on the cruise.

Dallas: How about we ditch i and tell you all about the presentation i've already seen it 4 times. Its not maditory we just have to make sure to go get your activities binder and then sneak out.

Ally: ok

We walk over to the sign in desk on the deck and and a lady tells us to sign in and take a binder. Dallas grabs my binder and we take a seat next to the nearest exit.

Dallas: ok so as soon as more people come in im going to distract Zoey. While i talk to her you sneak out the side door and meet me in your room. Dont respond to anyone knocking, leave your door key under the plant next to your room. And i will come in when i escape.

Ally: sounds like mission impossible but ok.

I stay in my seat as dallas talks to zoey once he pulls her away i decide to begin the plan. I sneak out of the side door and head to my room. When i got to my room i opened my door, then slipped my key card under the plant. Once i was safely in my room i pull out my diary.

Dear diary, so i just snuck out of a meeting like a secret agent. I was successful and i reached my destination without being spotted. I hope dallas has more missions for me in the future haha.

I flip my diary over to the side where i write my songs. I had sudden inspiration.

She's so gone

Insecure

In her skin

Like a puppet, a girl on a string

Dallas: im back !

I close my book and shove it in my purse.

Ally: That was fast.

Dallas: yeah she kicked me out, she said i seen the presentation to many times.

Ally: so whats the plan for today?

Dallas: well we can go to the party deck and do the adventure course that leads to the super soaker water slides.

Ally: That sounds so cool let me change into my swim suite and then we can go.

Dallas: ok i will be here waiting.

I grab my bathing suite and change in the bathroom. I look in the mirror and see the bathing suite my mom bought me. It was a white two piece with gold chains holding it together. I pinch my tummy and sigh. Then i hear a knock!

Dallas: come on hottie whats taking so long!

Ally: im coming out now.

i put some shorts on and a fishnet cover and walked out of the bathroom. I grab my towel and slipped on my white flip flops and said lets go. We leave my room and head to the party deck.

When we got there dallas led me to where the course started. He took his shirt off, and oh my gosh he was hott! So i take my shorts and cover off and we put our things in one of the lockers close by.

Dallas: nice bikini ally

Ally: thanks, nice truncks haha

He grabs my hand and says..

Dallas: are you ready for this.

Ally: oh yeah!

The course began with a tall ladder. We both start climbing to the top. At the top the was a set of harness to help you cross the tight rope. I strap myself in and cross the rope effortlessly. At the end of the rope there is a broken bridge the we have to jump while still strapped in with the harness. I wanted to Impress Dallas, so I tried to go to the obstacle course as fast as I could. I think he was impressed because he kept checking me out. This got me more pumped up so once we got to the last obsticle i went through it so easily. It was a rock climb up to the slides. I beat him to the top and i felt awesome the obsticle attendent handed us a double tube and i got in front and dallas went behind me and down the slide we went. The slide curled and swirled then dropped into a large pool.

We did the obsticle course a few more times then headed to our rooms.

Dallas: We should shower and get ready for dinner meet you in the hall in 15.

Ally: yeah definately

I went into my room and hopped in the shower...after i got out i went through my suit case to find something to wear. I ended up wearing a white sheer button up shirt with mint green high waisted shorts with mint green sandals. I put a pair of diamond studs and blowdried and curled my hair. I put a little makeup on to match my outfit and checked the time holy crap it 6:30 i was supposed to meet dallas a 6:15. I sprayed my juicy couture perfume on and ran out my room and right into dallas who was leaning on his door.

Dallas: we really have to stop meeting like this hahaha.

Ally: im sorry i tookso long i thought you might have left me.

Dallas: nah i could never do that. Anyways i was afraid you left me because i just got out here like 2mins ago.

Ally:oh ok so i didnt keep you waiting for long.

Dallas: well shall we head to the dining hall.

Ally: we shall.


End file.
